


Never Gonna Give In

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Destructive Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don knows how Raph feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Never Gonna Give Up

It’s been so hard to focus on my projects lately. Not because of emergencies threatening our lives, Leo dragging me off to the dojo to practice more, or the destructive force that is Michelangelo or anything like that. No the cause of my distractions has been Raph.

Normally he’s the least likely to distract me from working unless I’ve been working for three days straight without eating or sleeping. Eating and sleeping haven’t been an issue lately anyway. None of my current projects are time sensitive or have caught my brain in there hold and won’t let go of me. I don’t need a babysitter to make sure I’m taking care of myself but everytime I turn around Raph is right there trying to take on that role.

It’s not that I don’t appreciate my brother’s support and help. I love it when I can get any of them to help me out with the work load but that’s not what Raph is trying to do right now. Oh that’s what he says he’s doing and that’s what he’s making it look like but I know him better than that.

I have spent years learning just what cues Mikey gives out when he is trying to manipulate me into leaving my work behind to build him something new and Mikey is far more subtle about it than Raph is being right now. If my older brother doesn’t think that I can see right through him than he’s got another thing coming.

It’s hard to stay annoyed at him about it though. I know his real reason behind always being right at my elbow asking if there is anything that I need. Raph’s in love with me. He loves me and not the way a brother loves another brother. He’s physically and emotionally attracted to me.

I can see it in his eyes, in the touches that he tries to make seem accidental, in his scent. Everything about him lately has been all but screaming that he’s attracted to me and it sucks. I just don’t feel that same way about him that he obviously does about me.

Sure Raph isn’t bad to look at but that has more to do with what makes anyone in general attractive, nothing with him in particular. There is nothing about Raph that draws me to him as more than a brother which makes all of his attention that much harder to endure.

I’ve considered telling him how I appreciate the compliment of his attraction but that I just don’t feel the same way but every scenario I plot out has the same outcome. Raph will either get defensive or he’ll get angry from the rejection. Either way he’ll pull away from me which would be a disaster in and of itself.

Our team, our family, thrives on balance. Raph is the one that keeps me from drowning myself in my work and I give him an outlet to vent to when he feels like the world is against him. If I told him how I really feel than there is a good chance he’ll stop coming to me when he needs someone to talk to and that is a recipe for letting wound fester and hurt feelings grow until they are chasms that stretch too far to cross.

Even if I did feel the same way about Raph as he does about me we still wouldn’t be a good match for each other. It would be like throwing a block of sodium into water. We’d burn hot and bright for a moment before exploding and destroying anything around us. Our personalities are just too different and wouldn’t lead to us being a successful couple.

The potential for a destructive relationship notwithstanding, I can’t pretend to care for Raph in a way that I don’t even to spare his feelings. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Right now I’m going to keep doing what I normally do and hope that Raph doesn’t bring up the subject and eventually those feelings die away because if he says something I can’t and won’t lie to him. I just have to hope that if it ever comes down to it and I have to tell Raph no that it won’t destroy the relationship we already have but I’m really not sure.


End file.
